


[PODFIC] Hidden Sky

by silvershadowkit



Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Crack, Canon-Typical Violence, D/s, Fix-It, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Kink Without Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Namimori Mafia Community, OTL!Gokudera, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Reborn actually teaches, WAFF, because they're 14, boss!Tsuna, harmonizing is a big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of Hidden Sky by Sefiru
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	[PODFIC] Hidden Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822925) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 



cover art by SilverShadowKit 

Music “Listen to the Stereo” by GOING UNDER GROUND

### Download

[Podbook](https://archive.org/details/hidden-sky) | 01:27:05 | 42.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Complete MP3](https://ia801404.us.archive.org/26/items/hidden-sky_202005/Hidden%20Sky.mp3) | 1:27:05 | 42.3 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 1](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/20/items/hidden-sky-chapters-mp3/Hidden%20Sky%20Chapter%201%20Normalized.mp3) | 26:58 | 20.9 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 2](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/20/items/hidden-sky-chapters-mp3/Hidden%20Sky%20Chapter%202%20Normalized.mp3) | 17:29 | 13.9 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 3](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/20/items/hidden-sky-chapters-mp3/Hidden%20Sky%20Chapter%203%20Normalized.mp3) | 13:35 | 10.8 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 4](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/20/items/hidden-sky-chapters-mp3/Hidden%20Sky%20Chapter%204%20Normalized.mp3) | 14:10 | 11.2 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 5](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/20/items/hidden-sky-chapters-mp3/Hidden%20Sky%20Chapter%205%20Normalized.mp3) | 14:46 | 11.7 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope that people enjoy this podfic. I went with the prounication of decimo as presented in the original anime. I attempted to get confirmation of the Italian prounication, and found a YouTube video that only had 1 comment. Guess what it was.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy this.


End file.
